


The Loneliest Place

by mybrianisfried



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, inspired by true gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: Black is alone on a spaceship with their other crewmates. They've formed an alliance, but will anything come between them?
Relationships: Black & Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Loneliest Place

Space was a lonely place to be.

They were all alone on the ship, most of them trustworthy but with no way to prove that they were trustworthy, and Black was afraid. They knew someone – or _someones_ would be more accurate – were out there, murdering their crewmates. The thought was terrifying.

Black had found Yellow along the way, and pushed aside the paranoia  – is it paranoia if you know it’s real? – to trust them. Every crewmate on the ship had tasks to do, and for some, those tasks were murder and sabotage. Black and Yellow could both prove their innocence, and then they stuck together, afraid. But Black was a little less afraid with Yellow near. In fact, they were almost safe.

They barely spoke a word to one another, but there was no need. Of course they confirmed that the other wasn’t the silent impostor. In hindsight Black should have said more, tried to find out more about them, but then it didn’t seem necessary. They had stuck together and everything had been okay.

Everything  _ was _ okay. Sure, there had been some incidents of sabotage, but they managed to fix them rather quickly.

And then the oxygen failed again. Black and Yellow were all the way on the other side of the ship, but they ran there as fast as their short legs would take them. They had split up outside Admin. They would save time that way. The oxygen wouldn’t run out that way. Black rushed inside Admin while Yellow rushed to O2.

The alarms were still blaring after Black punched in the code. What had happened to Yellow? Running to O2, they found Yellow’s headless body lying in a pool of blood on the way.

Black cried out, kneeling down. A figure came behind them.

_ Orange. _

“I won,” whispered Orange in their ear.

And Black could do nothing anymore. Absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know anymore. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
